


Tell me, Girls like Girls

by Carmilla_Hollis



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video), girls like girls
Genre: Based completely on the music video, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Hollis/pseuds/Carmilla_Hollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coley is supposed to be moving on. That's why they moved to Los Angeles, to move on. This is supposed to be the start of their new life. And this is where she met Sonya, a girl who is filled with sunshine and beauty. In due time, she falls in love. But life is never that easy, Sonya has a boyfriend.</p><p>or</p><p>A fic that is basically my story of Coley and Sonya falling in love from the Girls like Girls music video and everything that leads up to that one moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saw your face, heard your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super cheesy and lame sorry.
> 
> Edit:Sorry kids I didn't really update I just wanted to fix some grammatical errors by they bothered me

There are some people that pass through your life with ease and without any complications. They are rather nice people, but they make no significant impact in your life. They only stop by to say hi and disappear for the rest of your existence.

But then there are some people who are the complete opposite to that. They come into your life without warning, bursting in like a comet, blazing up the sky with its endless light. Hurtling towards you. Yet, they have the potential to burn everything in its path. They have the potential to burn everything in your life. They become a part of your existence.

When I saw your face, I didn’t know you’d end up lighting all the dark corners of my mind. I didn’t realize you would change everything. I didn’t realize you’d become a part of me.

* * *

 

It's been 9 years since I've been back to Los Angeles. The city doesn't have the towering buildings or the fast-pace lifestyle like New York City did. But with its blue sky and palm trees, Los Angeles was beautiful on its own.

"Coley? Honey, are you awake?" I hear my mom question over the sounds of Daughter coming from my headphones.

I turn my face away from the car window and see her eyes still trained on the road ahead while occasionally checking up on me. "Yeah mom I'm awake."

"Good, we'll be at Grandma's house in about five minutes."

"Alrighty."

I look out the window once again, seeing suburban house after suburban house disappear behind us and I hear Mom humming to one of her Fleetwood Mac songs.

As we reach a stop sign at an intersection in my Grandma's neighborhood, a girl appears from the corner of my eye. She is skating on a mint colored penny board and comes to a halt at the stop sign in front of us. She's either waiting for us to move forward or to let her cross the street.

Even though she is a few yards away, she's radiant. Her face is carefully sculpted yet contains a softness to it and she has a slim figure with slightly wavy hair that's colored brown, effortlessly cascading down past her shoulders. Although we are well into January, she's the epitome of summer.

Mom waves her hand, signaling the girl to cross the street first. Before the girl hops on her penny board again, she looks straight at me while giving a small smile and raising her hand as a thank you.

As soon as the girl safely passes us, Mom lightly presses on the gas and moves us forward. But my eyes stays on that summer girl, riding a mint colored penny board, until she or we have moved too far for me to continue searching for her.

I wonder if I’ll ever see her again.

A few moments later we are pulling up to the house I used to spent so much of my childhood years in. It’s a cute suburban house with stone walls and a white patio. And there’s this large tree in the front yard that has a tire strung up by one of the branches, I remember swinging on that tire for hours as Dad pushed me up toward the sky. I always felt like I was flying when I was on that black worn out tire, I always felt like I was free.

Mom parks in Grandma's driveway and takes a large breath out with her hands gripping the steering wheel. "This is it. This is our life now." She's clearly nervous, but I don't blame her, she's finally moving on, we are finally moving on.

I put my hand over hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze and a big convincing smile. "This, is the beginning of a new life."

She eases up on the death grip she was giving the steering wheel and responds to my smile with another. "You're right honey. This is the start." She lets go of the steering wheel and takes another breath out before getting out of the car. "Okay! Let's get the luggage out of the trunk and go inside to see Grandma and Grandpa."

I follow her lead and take my luggage and guitar out of the car first then hand her luggage to her. Mom unlocks the door to the house and the smell of freshly baked cookie comes toward us. "Mom! We're here!" Mom yells into the house.

Grandma pops her head out of the kitchen and gasps. "Look at you!" She exclaims as she heads towards us with a warming smile and open arms. "Cal come down, Helen and Coley are finally here!"

She gives Mom and I a bear hug at the same time and I see Grandpa come running down the stairs. "Well well, the princesses are finally here." He says with the same warm smile Grandma has.

"Hi Dad. I’ve missed you." Mom greets with the largest smile I've seen her have in a while.

He gives her a hug, "I’ve miss you too sweetie." He turns to me with his arms apart waiting for me to give him a hug. "And look at little Coley here, you aren't so little anymore!"

A chuckle comes from my mouth and I go towards him, feeling his large arms wrap around me. "Hey Gramps!"

"But really! Look at how big Coley has come!" He points out again, taking a place by Grandma's side.

"She really is becoming a woman now! A beautiful one at that, I bet she's a real heartbreaker, aren't you?" Grandma laughs out.

"Of course Grandma, I'm following your footsteps."

"Good! Let them boys know who is boss." She responds, following with a hearty laugh. "Oh since all of your stuff came down a couple of days early we have the bed and shelves and what not already set up in your rooms."

"Mom you really didn't have to do that." Mom says guiltily.

Grandma waves her hand nonchalantly, "Oh nonsense it gives your dad and I some much needed exercise."

"Thanks Mama, and really thank for everything."

"Of course sweetie, anything for you two." There was a sadness in Grandma's eyes when she said those words. It looks so familiar now, I've seen it so many times from friends, teachers, acquaintances and I wonder if it'll ever stop.

Grandma claps her hands together and continues, "Okay well if you want you can go to your rooms right now! Your room is on the far left Coley. And Helen, yours is the old guest room."

I give a small nod and head up to my room. When I reach up to it I realize it used to be the game room my cousins and I would play in when we were younger. But the Barbie dream house and race car tracks are no longer here, instead there is a full size bed pushed up against the wall on right side of the room. The bed is set up with baby blue bedding and outlined with a sheer canopy. To the left of the door are drawers with my favorite books stacked on top of it, and on the opposite side of the bed lies a small white desk with a square mirror above it and a baby blue chair in front of it.

There are a few cardboard boxes in the middle of the room, so I decide to start unpacking everything but my clothes. I take my guitar out of its case and put it on a stand next to the foot of my bed, I also start hanging up the posters of my favorite bands/artists. After a couple of hours of decorating my room, it feels slightly more like home.

Exhausted from all the unpacking, I realize I still haven't had one of Grandma's cookies yet. As I walk down the stairs I can hear voices speaking in hushed tones from the kitchen. I hide behind the wall curious as to what they are saying.

"How's Coley doing with everything?" I hear, which sounds like Grandma's voice.

"I don't really know." Mom responds, I hear her take a sip from her drink and then continues, "For a while I thought she was doing better than me. But she didn't cry much you know, after it happened. She sort of went back to normal in a couple of days, she’s become a bit more quiet now though. The poor girl had to take care of me at the beginning. But I'm worried, she tends to bottle things up and I don't know how to make her let go. I'm afraid she's going to blow up one day, and she won't know how to repair herself."

And that's all I need to hear, I go back up the stairs giving up on my quest for cookies. She was wrong though. I'm fine. Yes it hurts sometimes but life goes on and there is no use in sulking over things you can't explain. I let go a long time ago. There wasn't even anything to hold onto in the first place.

* * *

 

I've been in this town for a couple days now and I've yet to go exploring, and I should, at least around the neighborhood. And now is as good as a time as any since I was starting school tomorrow and most of my time will be occupied with social interactions and homework.

I jog down the stairs while checking for my keys and phone in my pockets. "Hey mom, I'm gonna go bike around the neighborhood." I tell her as I'm getting my yellow bike out the door.

"Okay honey, be safe and call me if anything happens." She calls out from the dining room.

I climb on my bike and start pedaling down the road. I really love riding my bike, especially in this town. The multiple cracks on the road are somehow pleasing and the open sky with palm trees adding splashes of green is something I can never get tired of.

When I take a right I recognize this one park I used to play in with the other neighborhood kids. The park was nothing special it just had these two huge slides placed along on a hill and I remember racing down it all the time. It would be nice to go on that slide again.

I set my bike next to a bench on the edge of the park. But as I start to head for the slides on the hill I hear someone giggle on the other side of the bundle of small slides and obstacle courses. It wasn't just any giggle, this giggle was light and effortlessly beautiful, somehow making the air seem a little sweeter. The mere sound of it makes my heart flutter.

I have to know where that came from, I don't know why but I just have to. I round the heap of plastic that separates me from whoever produced such a sound. On the other side stand three teenagers who looks around my age. And the giggling is coming from a brunette girl who is draped over the shoulder of a brunette boy that's spinning in place, probably causing the giggles coming from the girl's mouth. The other teenager has his back towards me and he's tall with short dirty blonde hair, a second later he's starting to laugh along with the brunette girl. His laugh is heavy and doesn't come close to how magnificent the girl sounds in comparison.

As I cautiously take one more step forward the blonde boy turns around and his laughter dies out, probably from hearing my footsteps. Now that I can see his face I can honestly say he is rather attractive. His dirty blonde hair is swept up to the right and his piercing blue eyes are evenly spaced above sculpted cheekbones.

Somehow he looks strikingly familiar, and I'm trying to remember where I know him from. But as I'm trying to place him, he calls out, "Coley?"

"Um yeah?" I respond, furrowing my brows.

The brunette duo stops spinning and the boy puts the girl down to look in my direction. She regains her balance on the ground and looks straight at me too, and I realize she was the girl I saw riding on that mint penny board from the other day. The giggle that made my heart flutter came from that summer girl.

The blonde takes a step forward in my direction. "Do you not remember me?"

Still trying to remember where I know him from, I end up unsuccessful. "No, sorry."

"It's me, Jake, from like 4th grade or something. We used to play in this park all the time when we were younger."

And I suddenly remember him, recalling all the foot races I used to run against him. "Oh my god yeah! Jake!"

He laughs and opens his arms for a hug which I gladly give since it's been 9 years since I've seen him.

We part but he keeps his hands placed on the middle of my back. "Wow, you've really grown up. I see you finally got those two front teeth and threw out those glasses."

"And look at you! Fixed that mop you called hair and became less lanky and more proportional."

"Well I had to, if I wanted the ladies." He lets go of my back, taking a step back and motioning to his friends to come closer. "Guys, this is Coley. She was my best friend back when I was, what, nine?"

"Yeah, something like that." I reply, giving a small wave to the other two who are now only a few feet away from me.

"This is Trenton, one of my best buddies and this is his girlfriend Sonya." Jake says pointing to them, and Trenton has his arm possessively around Sonya's shoulder.

I go to shake Trenton's hand first, his hand feels rough mirroring his exterior features. He was kind of frightening. But when I turn to Sonya the uneasiness dissipates because she was smiling brightly, seeming genuinely happy to meet me. She takes my hand in hers and lightly squeezes, causing heat to come rushing to my cheeks.

"It's um nice to meet you." I pull my hand away from hers embarrassed by how flustered I'm getting by a simple yet lingering handshake. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"What are you doing back here?" Jake asks with an excited smile still on his face

"My mom and I just moved back here with my Grandparents a few days ago."

"What? That's rad as hell!" He says as I nod in reply to his statement. I forgot people say rad over here.

"You look really familiar, have I met you before?” I hear coming from Sonya, and her voice is just as beautiful as everything about her. It sounds like sunshine and flowers. The sound of solely her voice makes my heart flutter again, if anything this is worse than hearing her laugh.

I clench my fists a little, feeling my palms get a bit sweaty. "Um, no I don’t think so." I reply, my voice sounding more like a squeak than anything else. 

“Are you sure?” she tilts her head a little to the side, and I hate to admit it, but she looks adorable. “Oh! I think I saw you driving with your mom the other day!”

“Maybe that’s it.” I lie, trying to hide the fact that knowing she remembers me makes me feel giddy and happy.

“Do you live in this neighborhood?”

“Yeah on Chantham street.”

“Oh hey, I only live a few streets away from there.”

“You live near here?”

She gives out a small chuckle, “Yeah. So where are you going to school?” she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Grandview Academy.”

"Really? That's where we all go!" Her pink lips curl up a into a sweet smile. "How old are you?"

"17, I'm a junior."

"Oh, we're all seniors," she says motioning to the other two boys, "but they've already turn 18, I don't turn 18 till the summer. When are you starting?"

"I'm starting tomorr-" My phone starts ringing, interrupting my sentence. I pull it out of my pocket and see it's my mom calling. I answer it and mouth a sorry, walking a little bit away from them.

"Hi mom, what's up?" I say into the phone.

"Hi, just wanted to tell you to come home. We have dinner ready and it's starting to get dark."

"Okay, I'll be home soon. Bye mom." I hang up the phone and walk back to the trio. "Sorry I have to leave, my mom wants me home for dinner."

"That sucks." Jake pouts, his smile no longer on his face and steps a little closer to give me a goodbye hug. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I wave at the other two and walk to the bench my bike is set up against.

"It was nice meeting you Coley!" Sonya yells across the park.

Hearing her say my name makes my heart beat a little faster, and a smile comes creeping on my face. "You too." I reply, more to myself than to her.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, I tighten the maroon tie until it is secure at the base of my neck and I check if the rest of my uniform is satisfactory. Since Grandview is a private school, uniforms are required, luckily these aren't hideous. They consist of a loosely fitted white button down blouse with a side pocket, tucked in underneath a gray skater skirt that goes up three inches above the knee. Over the blouse comes a maroon blazer with wide peak lapels which I leave unbutton and a maroon tie tightened to the collar. I finish the ensemble with white knee socks and tan oxfords.

Today was going to be my first day of school, and I was beyond nervous. No one really likes being the new kid in a new school. You have to start over again, find your place there and develop new friendships over again. But I guess this is what it means to move on.

I come down the stairs and see the kitchen is filled with eggs, bacon and coffee. "Hi sweetie." Mom greets as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Eat some breakfast before you leave. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please." I take a plate of eggs and bacon, then proceed to take a seat at the bar.

Mom sets the cup of coffee in front of me. "Here you go honey. So have you been talking to Matty?"

"Yeah, she says she misses us. But she might be able to come down and visit for a weekend or spring break."

"Good. I haven't had a dose of Matty and Ashley in a while."

"Me neither." I take one last bite of my breakfast and give my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Okay I'm going to head out."

"Good luck on your first day!"

* * *

Grandview Academy looks like a castle. It is built from stone and has high ceilings with large black gates protecting the perimeter. The parking lot is filled with Mercedes and BMW's with girls and boys giggling and chasing each other out of the parking lot and into the castle looking school.

Grandview are for those who are rather wealthy and are classified to be in the upper class or at least the upper middle class. Even though we are living with my grandparents, it's not for financial reasons, my mom is a well renowned cardiologist and my grandparents are actually big corporate legends, however they've retired and have given the company to my uncle. But believe me, the kids who go to this school are probably the heirs to multiple worldwide industries or the children to old name politicians.  

My first class is AP Chemistry, luckily it wasn't too hard to find, I just asked random people if they could give me directions and they didn't seem annoyed to help me out.

There are already a few students in the classroom when I walk in, so I settle on an empty seat at a lab table in the back. I put my headphones in, hoping to pass the time before the teacher starts class.

I didn't notice it at first but someone sits next to me and calls my name faintly, I didn't really hear them until they said my name a third time. I take off my headphones and turn to see who would even know me on my first day of school. And sitting right next to me is that summer girl, smiling at me with sunshine and glittering eyes.

Even though she is still wearing a uniform, it's a variation of it. She isn't wearing a blazer over her tightly fitted blouse but instead she has on a tight low cut maroon vest that is only held together by two buttons on the bottom. Also the collar of her blouse is open and left unbuttoned, revealing a little bit of skin. She has her sleeves rolled up to the midpoint of her forearms and her maroon tie is hanging low, outlining the V shape her unbuttoned collar makes. She looks astonishing. "So I guess we're going to be lab partners for the rest of year huh?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great!" I say, more than happy to agree.

She props her chin up on her palm and continues to beam that contagious smile. "Good, you're better than my last lab partner." She tilts her head forward to motion to the blonde girl in front of us who is clearly trying to flirt with the boy next to her.

I feel myself blush and it doesn't go unnoticed. Sonya giggles and continues talking, "No, I'm joking Christine is great, but she's been head over heels for Brett and I told her she can abandon me if she wanted to. Good thing I'm lucky and got you as my lab partner."

"Well in that case you're welcome." I say, ignoring the fact that my cheeks are probably getting pinker.

"You blush easily don't you?"

I tilt my head back and sigh, "Yes, it's really annoying." _But honestly, I think it's just you, and I don't know why._

She laughs again, taking her chin off her palm and places her hand only a couple of inches from mine. "Don't worry, it's cute." She looks into my eyes for a lingering second and retracts her arm close to her chest. "And I'm sure it makes all the guys swoon."

"Of course, it's the only way I know how."

The bell rings and a balding middle aged man in a brown suit comes into the classroom. "Good morning class, if you all haven't noticed we have a new student in our midst." With an opened palm he directs the class to look at me. "Please rise and tell us your name, where you are from and a hobby of yours."

I stand up and place both my hands on the table for support. I feel like a frightened rabbit, since a classroom full of students are staring up at me, waiting for me to say something. "Hi, I'm Colleen Scott, but call me Coley, I actually really hate being called Colleen. I just moved from New York but I used to live here when I was younger, and I like to sing. Occasionally."

"Thank you Ms. Scott, you may be seated."

I sit back down, plant my face in my hands and softly groan, feeling utterly embarrassed. "God, that was the worst. I didn't know teachers actually did the new-kid-introducing-themselves thing. I thought that was only on TV." I tell Sonya in a hushed tone since the lecture was starting.

"Yeah, Mr. Bernich is a real stickler for the teacher stereotypes."

"Kill me now, I don't think I'm going to do very well at this school."

"Sure you are. You've got me. That's all you really need."

And I believe her.

She gives me one of those soft smiles this time, the ones that make you feel safe and warm with only the lips barely curled up. But most of it is said through the eyes, warm brown eyes making me feel like everything thing will be okay, because she'll be there.

"And here's your first tip, you don't nee-" Sonya informs before Mr. Bernich stops her.

"Ms. Li and Ms. Scott. As glad as I am that you are making friends so quickly Ms. Scott, please refrain yourself from speaking any longer so I may conduct my lesson."

"Sorry sir, it's completely my fault." Sonya apologizes, taking all the blame instead of me.

After Mr. Bernich nods his head and continues with his lecture, Sonya slides a note across the table.

In neat contained letters, it reads: _Lessons will continue after class._

* * *

Sonya stands up and stretches as soon as the dismissal bell rings. "Alright, time for your first lesson. Come with me." She starts walking out of the room and I follow behind her.

She leads me into a very large and exceptionally clean bathroom, which is surprisingly empty. "Okay, even though you pull off this uniform really well with the whole good schoolgirl vibe, you don't have to follow dress code. As you can see, I didn't. When you are a junior or a senior the teachers don't give a fuck anymore."

"Oh thank god." I start loosening up my tie and unbuttoning my collar.

"Exactly," She steps closer in front of me and stands only about a foot away from me. "And you don't need this blazer. I know it can get hot." She slides the blazer off my shoulders and folds it onto the crook of her arm. She inspects me for a second then goes to fold my sleeves up to my elbows. "Oh and you don't need your skirt to sit so low on your hips, don't judge me but I like my skirts a little higher up. If you don't mind..." Sonya takes the hem of skirt and pulls it up to go a few inches above my belly button. She steps back, crosses her arm and looks over my body once again.

She's looking at me with such intensity and it makes me feel so nervous. "Do I look okay?" I ask with my fingers fidgeting against my leg.

As if my voice brings her back out of her trance she looks up into my eyes with a hint of surprise but gives me a sweet smile. She steps closer to me again, this time only leaving a few inches between us. Her fingers go to fix my tie and smooths down my collar. "Yeah. Like I said, cute."

I can feel the heat creep up to my neck at an alarming rate so I force my eyes away from hers and look down to the ground, hoping she doesn't notice.

Sonya clears her throat and takes a couple steps back. "Um, yeah. You look... you look good. I like this better, gives you that edge I'm sure you have, coming from New York and all."

"Yeah, that's me edgy, people call me that all the time." I chuckle out sarcastically. "But thanks, the original uniform was really uncomfortable."

"No problem, and that's not the only thing I can teach you. I've decided I'm going to take you under my wing and teach you the ropes around here. You can call me your Guardian Angel." And she does it again, she smiles softly, causing my head to spin.

_ I didn't know if she was going to be my heaven or my hell.  _


	2. I'm breaking walls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff is happening, and these two are gross.

**February 4, 2015**

This was a good decision, moving here. Moving here was a really good decision. I don’t get those eyes filled with pity or those “supporting” touches. I don’t get asked “Is everything okay?” or “How are you feeling?” I don’t get people trying to take care of me 24/7.

I get ignorant bliss here. I get normal. And it’s good. It’s fucking great actually.

Maybe if the people around me don’t know what happened, I can pretend it doesn’t hurt anymore. Maybe one day I’ll finally believe it.

* * *

Ms. Heilander dismisses the AP Lit class a couple minutes after the bells rings because of some homework that needed to be assigned. I follow some students out the door and when I turn to my right, there she is, waiting for me by the door a few feet away like she's been doing every day for the past two weeks. When my eyes lock on to hers I feel a warm sensation fill my chest.

Sonya doesn’t have her vest on today, her uniform looks like mine, minus the knee socks and oxfords but replaced them with a pair of white converse. When she sees me she waves slightly and smiles, every time she smiles I can’t help but smile back. “Hey!”

“Hi Sonya." We start walking side by side to the cafeteria since it's our lunch time.  "You know you don't have to wait outside the door for me anymore right? It's my third week here. I've learned my way around."

She shrugs, "I know, but gotta take care of my protégé. And maybe I like to see you."

She says things like that sometimes, just slips it into conversation so smoothly and without fail it makes me blush every time.

She breathes out an airy laugh and rests a finger on my cheek. "There's that blush." I swear she says flirtatious comments just to see me get flushed.

We enter the cafeteria and sit at a circle table on the right where some of Sonya’s friends, Christine and Aaron, are already at.  

Since Jake and Trenton have a different lunch, Sonya offered me to sit with her and her friends on my first day, and I gladly agreed.

“Hey guys!” Sonya greets the two as she sits down and I take the seat to the left of her like I always do. They say “Hi” back and a few seconds later the other people we usually sit with slides in.

"You know what Coley, you look so familiar." A boy named David states as he sets his lunch on the table.

And suddenly, everything stops.

_No._

_You're not supposed to recognize me._

_No._

_No._

_No._

As soon as he says those words, my heart starts racing, I start to feel light headed and I clench my fists trying to gain composure. I know where he could have seen me from. _No, no. No one here is supposed to know._ I can feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for me to say something, maybe they can see right through me. Maybe they can see everything I’m trying to hide.

"Maybe I just have one of those faces." I say quickly, hoping he'll drop the subject.

"Mmmm, no that isn't it. I've seen you somewhere I know it. I can't remember where."

 _Why the hell is he pushing at this? Leave it alone._ I swallow hard and clench my jaw, I don't know how to stop it but I feel my whole body start to tremble. _Please don't remember where you've seen me from. Please don't._

I try to focus on the food in front of me but in the corner of my eye I can see Sonya looking at me now too, her brows are furrowed and I'm sure she can see how tense I am. _God, I don't want you to know, least of all people, you. You don't need to know the things that keep me up at night._

"Seriously, where do I know you from? It's on the tip of my tongue." David looks at me with scrutinizing eyes, trying to go through his brain to find where he's seen my face.

_That's it, this place will be like the last. I won't ever have peace. I won't ever leave it behind._

Everything around me is blurred and my head is spinning. I can't make out what anyone is saying, everyone sounds mumbled and far away. The world feels like it's slowly falling apart. Piece by piece a part of my conscious is drifting away. As each second passes I feel like the pressure inside me is increasing, and at some point, I won't be able to stop myself from going over the edge.

As I'm about to reach my breaking point I feel a warm soft hand slide into mine. I look down, and I see the hand holding mine is Sonya's. And that warmness in my chest comes again.

The world stops spinning and stands still. People voices are clearer and my head isn't ringing anymore. All I focus on is Sonya's hand intertwined with mine, and I'm back into reality and out of my head.

Sonya stands up and grabs her lunch with her other hand. "Alright David you try and figure that out, but I'm not gonna waste this beautiful day." She looks down at me and her lips starts to curl into a small smile and that makes me feel like everything will be okay. "Come on Coley let's go sit outside for today."

I simply nod my head, feeling words would only betray me at this moment. I follow her outside, leaving everything else behind.

It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear and the sun shining, but a light breeze was present to cool down any heat. Sonya is walking towards a large tree on the edge of the quad. She settles down against the trunk of the tree and I do the same, but our hands are still intertwined.

We sit in silence for a while as we watch students walk  past us. I keep my eyes straight ahead, willing myself not to turn and see the worried expression I’m sure she has on her face. I’m scared for what happens next. I hope she doesn’t ask what happened to me in the cafeteria. I don’t know how I’d respond.

Instead she squeezes my hand lightly and I can’t help but look at her. The only thing I see is a smile and understanding. “So where’s your lunch?”

I realize I don’t have it with me since I was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on. “Oh shit. I must have left it inside.”

She laughs, “Of course you did. Here have some of mine.” She releases my hand to take out her lunch, but I feel like there is something missing, and for some reason I wish I was holding her hand again.

She hands me half of her sandwich and I mutter out a thanks.

“No problem.” She points to herself and adds, “See, told you, guardian angel, here to provide you with sandwiches if you ever need it.”

A second later I burst out into laughter, thinking about how ridiculous that sounded, and soon she was laughing with me too.

“Shut up!” She says in between giggles. “Just humor me okay?”

 "Fine, fine. You're right. You're my guardian angel. With sandwich powers." I admit while raising both my hands in surrender.

"Damn right I am." She nods firmly with at first a faux serious face but in the end her lips turn into a soft smile. Then she looks into my eyes for a brief moment, and I look right back at hers, searching for something I can't explain. I can't seem to look anywhere else but at her, and God knows I don't want to.

She nibbles at her lip and abruptly tears her eyes away from mine. "But um hey if you're still hungry let's get ice cream after school."

"Yeah. I'd love too."

Before she could respond, the dismissal bell for lunch rings.

"Ugh, time to go to Latin." Sonya gathers her things. "I'll come pick you up at your house okay?"

I nod in response and watch her walk away with only one strap of her backpack draped over the shoulder.

I head in the opposite direction of her since our classes are on different sides of the school. As I walk down the hallway I realize Sonya doesn't know where I live since she's never been to my house before.

**Coley (12:10pm):**

Do you know where my house is?

**Sonya (12:10pm)**

... Yes

**Coley (12:11pm)**

How??

**Coley (12:11pm)**

Are you stalking me?

**Sonya(12:13pm)**

... I always drive by your house to get out of the neighborhood. Sometimes I see you get into your car or pull out when I pass by.

**Coley (12:14pm)**

So you're stalking me.

**Sonya (12:36pm)**

No, it's fate.

**Coley (12:39pm)**

Creep

**Sonya (12:41pm)**

Excuse you, it's guardian angel.

**Coley (12:52pm)**

Are you hoping if you say it enough I'll change your contact name to that?

**Sonya (12:56pm)**

Of course.

**Coley (12:57pm)**

I'll change it for you.

**Guardian Angel (12:58pm)**

;)

* * *

I was only at home for five minutes before Sonya comes to ring the doorbell

I open the door and she's there, still clad in her uniform.

"That was quick." I say.

She shrugs, "I didn't feel like changing."

"Good, now we can get ice cream. And I really want some."

"Then let's get you some."

"Ice cream adventures?" She holds her hand out in front of her.

I gladly take her offered hand. "Ice cream adventures."

* * *

After driving for about 10 minutes we pull up to this cute ice cream parlor. It's small and squared. There's a simple sign that hangs over the glass door that read "Delights Parlor" in loopy letters.

"This place is perfect." I walk in and gawk at the vintage items scattered everywhere, from the red bar stools to the jukebox in the corner.

"Isn't it? They have amazing ice cream too."

"Yes. Gimme."

We go up to the counter and order our scoops from a middle aged man. I get a mix of cheesecake and double fudge chocolate ice cream with reeses pieces toppings. Sonya gets strawberry and double fudge chocolate with toffee sprinkled on the top.

We spot a booth near the window and sit opposite of each other.

I take a spoonful of my ice cream, and it was beyond amazing. It's creamy and smooth and I can honestly say I'm addicted. "Oh god, this is just- I can't even- it's just-"

"It's like a foodgasm?" Sonya helps with a knowing smirk.

"Yes." I take another spoonful and I couldn't help it but a little moan passes my lips. _Shit. I hope she didn't notice that._ Even though the ice cream was cold I can feel heat rising to my cheeks and I keep my head down, trying to hide the redness

I subtly cast my eyes upward to see if Sonya noticed. And she did. She's covering her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing. I put my face in both my hands trying to hide myself from embarrassment.

She laughs a little but puts her hand on one of my wrists and moves it away from my face. "Awe Bambi, don't be embarrassed. Noises are encouraged."

That clearly didn't help. I blush even harder and thump my head on the table, yet again trying to hide from the embarrassment. But I realize she called me a nickname I haven't ever heard of before. I lift my head up, "Wait. Bambi?"

Her eyes widen, "Fuck, did I say that out loud?" she shifts in her seat and starts swirling her spoon in the ice cream, "Um, that's what I think you are sometimes. Especially when you get embarrassed. You get this deer caught in the headlights look. And you look so innocent and cute, kind of reminds me of Bambi. I call you that in my head. I guess I forgot to filter it out this time. But if you don't like it, I won't even think of it anymore!"

"No. I actually like it a lot. Keep doing it. I mean it's much better than Guardian Angel."

"Hey! That nickname is perfect!" She points her spoon accusingly at me.

There is a tap on the window a second later. We see Trenton and Jake standing on the otherside. Jake is smiling like he always is but Trenton has his back against the window, smoking a cigarette.

"Sorry, Trenton asked where I was and then they were heading this way." Sonya apologizes as the two boys come through the door.

Honestly, I am disappointed. I can't say I wanted it to just be me and Sonya, that's selfish. I don't have any right. So instead, I give her a smile and say "It's fine, the more the merrier."

She smiles back, seemingly to believe me. Jake says hi and slides in next to me and Trenton slides in next to her.

"Hey sexy." Trenton drawls with an unsettling smile. Before Sonya can say anything else, he roughly presses his lips against hers.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and turn my face away, opting to look out the window instead. I don't know why, but seeing her and Trenton together makes me feel... Wrong? No. That's not it.

_Seeing them together looks wrong._

"Yep this is how being with Trenton and Sonya is like." I hear coming from Jake. And the couple is clearly too busy to pay any attention to us, it makes me cringe.

I look at him and try to keep my eyes away from them "How did you survive?"

"Eh. You get used to it. But now I'm no longer a third wheel, I've got you to endure the torture with."

"Yeah, here to suffer through the pain with you." And he wasn't wrong. For some reason my heart ached.

* * *

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I, of course don't have any plans. But I know Sonya does.

We're sitting outside against that big tree for lunch again today. If the weather is nice enough, we eat outside every day, away from the noise and the people of the cafeteria.

"What did Trenton plan for tomorrow?" I ask Sonya.

"Ha. Trenton is terrible at this, he didn't plan anything. But I planned for us to go out for dinner."

"Oooo sounds romantic."

"Trenton and I weren't ever romantic. And I'm okay with that. I don't need the whole rom com big huge gestures of affection. I don't need it." She goes silent, and looks straight ahead, but I know she's not really here. Her eyes don't look bright like they always do, they look dull and glazed over. I can't help but feel like her words felt forced, and she's saying them to convince herself more than anyone else. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, as if she is trying to shake away any thoughts that fill her mind. "Anyway, what about you? Have any plans for Valentine's yet?"

"Still no."

"What? Still? I'm surprised no one has swept you off your feet yet."

"Nope. I don't think I've ever done Valentine's Day actually."

"What?! You're adorable, how have you never had a Valentine's date?"

"I mean I've dated a couple of guys in middle school but they didn't last long enough to reach Valentine's." _But the beginning of high school was rough. Since- since everything that happened there’s no way I could have dated anyone._ I don't say what I'm thinking but lie instead, "And I didn't feel like dating at the beginning of high school." 

"Well, Valentine's is overrated anyways." Sonya turns her head away from me, but when she does her eyebrows shoot up. "Oh, Jake is coming this way."

I look in the same direction she was, and surely, Jake is coming towards us with his hands in his pockets and flashing us with his smile.

He reaches us in a few seconds and towers over us. "Hey girls."

"Hello Jake." Sonya responds before she packs all her things and stands up. "You can sit here. I need to go and ask Mr. Vera some questions before class starts."

"Okay thanks Sonya!" He sits down in Sonya's previous spot, and it feels weird to have his shoulder pressed against mine instead of Sonya's, but I'll adjust.

Sonya holds out her hand in front of me, waiting for me to grab it. And I do. I can see her eyes sparkle and she squeezes my hand gently. "Bye Bambi, I'll text you later." And then she's off.

"What are you doing for Valentine's?" I hear Jake ask rather shakily.

"I have a date."

"Wait? Wh- um with uh with who?"

"Netflix."

"Oh wow that sounds like a great date." He laughs out. The tension and uneasiness from a moment ago was gone.

"Yeah. He's a charmer and treats me well."

"Sounds like it. But hey, maybe if you want to ditch Netflix, and um maybe-maybe go out with me instead, that's um something that's an option?" He's fiddling with a blade of grass and shaking his foot slightly. "Only if Netflix is okay with it though!"

"Are you asking me out on a date for Valentine's?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. Only if you want it as a date. We could just hang out as friends of course."

"Um" I wouldn't mind dating Jake. He's sweet and cute. He seems to respect my boundaries. And saying yes means I'm moving on. That's what I'm supposed to do. Move on with my life. And it's not like there is anyone else... There isn't. Right now it's just Jake and me. Jake is nice. He's good. "A date, let's have a date." I curl my lips up a little.

"Really? That's great!"

"I look forward to it. But wait why are you in this lunch?"

"I shouldn't be. I took a hall pass and went here. I'm supposed to be in Politics right now, but I wanted to ask you out."

"I guess it worked out pretty well."

"Yeah it worked out amazingly actually. But hey I needa get back to class before I get into a shit ton of trouble." He stands puts his hand on my knee and squeezes, but not as gently as Sonya does. I shouldn't compare them though they're... different "I'll text you the details. See you later Coley." He flashes a charming smile and gets up to leave.

"Bye Jake."

_He's sweet._

_He's nice._

_He's good._

_He's... good for you._

* * *

 "Wow, you picked a fancy restaurant. It's nice" And he did. Jake picked me up at six and drove us to a restaurant called "La Montes". It was dimly lit with candles on each table with white tablecloths. And the walls were cream with plenty of windows to fill the spaces. 

"Yeah, I thought it suited the occasion. I'm glad you like it." He pulls out my chair first and goes to his once I'm settled. "By the way the desserts here are amazing."

"so I'm guessing you've come here a few times?"

"Only a handful of times."

"You take all your first dates here?" _That's good Coley, harmless flirting. This is what it's supposed to be like. This is how all the movies go. Right?_

He laughs lightly and continues, "Nah I come here with my parents. And believe or not I don't date much."

"That's definitely surprising, you're clearl-" my phone starts ringing in my purse. "Sorry," I check my phone and see it's Sonya calling. _I shouldn't pick it up. I'm on a date. I shouldn't pick it up. Don't pick it up._ But I do. "I have to take this." I tell Jake.

I answer the phone and walk away from the table into a slightly more private part of the restaurant. "Hello?" But she doesn't answer back, instead I hear sniffling and quick breaths. "Sonya? Hey what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

I hear her take a deep breath. "Yeah Coley, I don't really know why I called, it's fine." She spouts out, riddled with sniffles.

"Sonya what happened?"

She inhales again and it takes her a second to respond. "I believed him this time. Trenton was supposed to pick me up two hours ago but he hasn't texted or called or anything. God damn it. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Fuck! He does this all the time. Why did I think this time would be different?" I can tell she's crying even harder now, her breaths are broken and I can hear her hiccup in between sentences. "And fuck you're on a date with Jake I completely forget. Don't worry I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm going to hang up and-"

She's just rambling now and I speak over her so she can calm down "Sonya. Sonya. You're not fine. I'm happy you called me. It's okay. I'll be over soon okay?"

"No, no. Don't do that. Just because my Valentine's is ruined yours shouldn't be. I'm okay, have fun with Jake."

I look over to the table I was previously at and I see the waiter talking to Jake while he gives me questioning looks. "You aren't ruining my Valentine's but hey I gotta go. I'll be at your house soon okay? I'll see you." I hang up the phone before she can protest.

By the time I get to our table the waiter has already left and Jake is looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Anything wrong?" He asks.

"Yeah. That was Sonya. Trenton stood her up and she's really upset right now. I'm sorry. I think I have to go and see her. She needs someone. I'm really sorry."

"No I get it! Sonya definitely needs someone. Trenton can be a real ass. But we'll reschedule?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry again. And yes we'll reschedule." I get my purse and everything I need before I leave. "I'll talk to you later Jake."

_I'm not picking Sonya over Jake. That isn't what's happening. She needs me. And yeah she could of called Christine or anyone else she's known longer, but no she needs me. And I'm here for her like a good friend should be._

* * *

I arrived at Sonya's house in 15 minutes. I knock on the doors and wait for someone to answer it. Sonya's house is beautiful and big. Even though it's only a one-story house it takes up a lot of space. Stone covers the walls and it has gray double doors. Flowers and greenery outline the stone walls and the yard, making it look grand and very Californian. 

After a few moments the door finally opens. On the other side is Sonya. She has on a blue tank top that clings to her skin and her hipbones peak out above gray sweatpants that bunch up at the ankles. In the crook of her arm is a stuff animal that looks like the cartoon deer Bambi. She's wearing a messy bun with loose strands of hair outlining her face. Her face is red, her eyes and cheeks are puffy, she is sniffling, and there are tears running down her cheeks. _But she still looks like an angel._

I quickly step inside and pull her into a hug with my arms wrapping around her neck. "Shh. I'm here. I'm here Angel."

Sonya drops the stuffed animal to the ground and she wraps her arms around my waist. She squeezes tighter and nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck. She cries even harder, her body is shaking and I can feel a flood of hot tears meeting my skin. _But I don't care. I want her to be okay. I want her to be happy._

* * *

I don't know how long we stood there in the foyer of her house, wrapped in each other's arms. 10 minutes? 20? An hour? 

Either way it didn't matter. Being there for her was all that mattered.

I don't want to be anywhere else.

Her grip around my waist loosens and our bodies pull apart. I suddenly realize how warm she was, and how unfulfilling and cold I feel now that she's gone.

Sonya wipes the tears away from her red cheeks, "Ugh, I must look like shit right now."

"No, you look great." Not a single word is a lie.

She responds with a tightened smile that barely moves the lips. "You're sweet." She looks down at herself and scoffs, "Jesus, I'm a teenage girl cliché. Crying over a boy on Valentine's Day. God, I'm pathetic."

I take both her hands in mine and meet my eyes with her warm ones. "Sonya. I swear you're not. You are far from pathetic. I've got an idea. Do you have any speakers?"

"Yeah, they are right here." She leads me into the living room and there are large speakers on both sides of the TV.

I connect my phone with them and start playing _Past Lives._

The singer's melodic voice fills the room. A smile spreads across Sonya's face. The beginning is slow and intimate.

I step closer to her until we are face to face and only a few inches from touching.

_Past lives couldn't ever hold me down_

She gives me a questioning look but doesn't dare to step away.

_Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found_

I lay my left hand on her shoulder near the nape of the neck and intertwine my right hand with her left. My body tingles a bit.

_I've got the strangest feeling_

She seems to finally get the idea. She carefully places her right hand on my hip.

_This isn't our first time around_

We start to dance. We slowly step in unison to the song and sway with the beat.

_Sometime the dreamer finally wake up_

She starts to giggle and somehow I feel like this is where I belong.

_Don't wake me I'm not dreaming_

Before the intro ends, Sonya lifts our hands over my head and holds my fingertips. She guides me into slow twirl with movement of her wrists.

_Don't wake me I'm not dreaming_

The beat drops and her hip move along with it. Each beat being perfectly coordinated with the movement of her hips. And I do the same.

_Save that hope for me_

As the songs continues we find our rhythm easily.

_Cause girl you know that you're my destiny_

We sing along with the lyrics, yelling out into an empty house.

_Swear to the moon, the stars, the sons, and the daughters._

We swiftly move our feet and our arms are flowing in the air.

_Our love is deeper than the oceans of water_

Even though the music is beautiful, all I care about is the way she laughs with a genuine smile and eyes that light up. A laugh so intoxicating I can't help but become filled with it too.

_Hey, I need you now_

Right now, I'm happy too. I don't know how long it's been since I've felt like this.

_I've waited oh so long._

But I want to feel like this for an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for reading this chapter, I hope you guys liked it!! So by the way, I imagine Jake looking like Austin Butler. Here's the link for a picture of him speakerdata.s3.amazonaws.com/photo/image/832196/austin-austin-butler-1533683663.jpg I love Jake he's my son. He's sweet and dorky. The song they danced to is Past Lives by Borns and imagine the girls dancing like that one Hayley Kiyoko instagram video where they dance to the same song.


	3. Not a new chapter but an update on the progress of this fic

I'm so sorry you guys are waiting so long for me to update, it's been basically 6 months. I just started college this year and I'm kind of far away from home so it's been kind of rough. Also I'm a pre med major so I barely have any freetime with school and trying to have a social life. But bear with me, I am not abandoning this story and if I do I will tell you I am. I've been writing the next chapter slowly whenever I can but you will have to wait for it. I'm sorry but I hope you still stick with the story and love these girls as much as I do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes. But I'm obsessed with this music video so I had to write a fic based on it, sorry if it's shit, forgive me!. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it!. Please comment and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you guys! And if you want come talk to me and fangirl with me please do on my tumblr carmilla-hollis.tumblr.com


End file.
